Vegeta's Little Girl
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Bra and Goten are in their late teens and dating. They want to take it to the next level, but how will Daddy react to his little girl becoming a woman? (one shot) Request for Vegeta and Future Trunks


**A/N: This is a request for "Vegeta and Future Trunks" I really hope you enjoy this, man!**

"Hey!" Bra opened the front door, her man stepping through the breach and into her slim arms.

"Hey, yourself!" He grinned, his arms wrapping around her waist, he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue snaking down her throat as he enjoyed his girlfriend's maturity.

The boy's fun looked like it was just beginning when a certain spikey-haired saiyan walked into the room. The sight of his daughter in the arms of a boy made him lose his shit.

"Get away from my daughter!" Vegeta bellowed, his roar shattering the peace and sanctity of his home and causing the two teens to separate in an instant.

"Wah! Vegeta!" The boy gasped; he knew the man and knew exactly what he was capable of. He was beginning to regret accepting Bra's invitation so easily.

"Morning, Daddy!" Bra smiled cutely, holding her man by the arm. "This is my boyfriend, Goten! Isn't he cu-"

"I know damn well who he is!" Vegeta was starting to power up, his blue aura flaring. "And I do not want the offspring of that buffoon, Kakarot anywhere near my daughter, is that clear?" He asked the couple, his daughter now tightening her hold on her man.

"Oh, Daddy! You're impossible!" Bra yelled back at him, her arms clutching her boyfriend tightly to her, her large boobies squishing against him in a way that made both men's blood run hot.

Bra was wearing a black tank top, the thin material of the top allowing the shape of her large bra to be perfectly visible to the hungry eye; down below she had on a short blue skirt, the color of the fabric matching her hair, which she now wore down to her shoulders.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Bulma asked, her curvy form swaying into the living room, the sight of three figures catching her eye. On the right was her husband, angry as always, and on the left was her 17 year old daughter, Bra and 18 year old boyfriend, Goten. She could guess what was up.

 _So they finally had the balls to make out here?_ Bulma grinned to herself. Bra was a total Daddy's girl. She was easily able to get most everything out of her Father with just a couple pouty eyes and a sad frown. Lately though, she had finally dug up the line in the sand. Boys. Bra had only recently started dating, and right now she was holding her first boyfriend about as close as Bulma had when she was her age. _Oh, the memories._ A blush began to coat her cheeks, the memories of nude, slippery in the back room with Yamcha coming to mind. _He was always so grabby with his hands…_

"Woman!" Vegeta turned to face his wife, his finger still pointing at the boy. "This little shit of Kakarot's was kissing my daughter!" The man's sudden outburst knocking the woman out of her thoughts.

"Ugh!" Bulma sighed before correcting the man. "Our" Daughter, not just yours." She stepped in between the feuding threesome. "And besides we trust her no to bring home a scum bag. She can date who she wants."

"Thanks, Mommy!" Bra screamed happily, beginning to drag her boyfriend back into her room, she almost made it when another voice piped up.

"Goten! What the fuck are you doing touching my sister?!" Trunks' voice was now almost as loud as his Father's; his violet hair shaking from side to side, he went to march past his Mother and beat up his friend.

"Trunks! No! Wait!" Goten tried to calm his friend down, but he was already coming at him.

Goten had dared to touch his sister, they had agreed not to date each other's family, and he had broken that agreement. He was going to beat the shit out of him!

"Goten! I thought we agreed not to-"He was suddenly cut off, a small, feminine hand landing on his shoulder.

"Agreed to what…Trunks?" Bulma tightened her grasp on him, her voice cold and intimidating.

"No…nothing…Mother…" He turned to face her, his cheeks a shade of blue.

"You weren't trying to decide who your sister can date…were you?" She stepped closer to him now, her blue eyes boring into his.

"No…no…Mother…" He looked down now, ashamed at his conduct. _Having Bulma as a Mom can really be tough…_

"That's good." She patted him on the back. "Now how about instead of yelling at your sister, you go and get yourself a girlfriend?" She grinned at him.

Leaning into his ear, she whispered. "There's a cute blonde girl with quite the fruit stand in the college science class. I'm tutoring." The boy's cheeks now turned red at the thought. "How about I give you her number so you can…erase…these jealous feelings of yours?"

"Sure…Mother…" Trunks nodded, ready to follow the genius woman out of the room.

Turning to leave, she spoke to her daughter and her boyfriend one last time. "Now be careful you too!" She grinned. "Don't want to go too far today, now do you?"

"No, Ma'am!" Goten stood straight, his girlfriend giggling by his side.

"Good." Bulma now turned her attention to her husband. "And you, Mr. Light Show. How about you go back to your training? We could all use some peace and quiet."

"Errrggghhh…" Vegeta turned to leave, his wife now exiting the room with his horny son. "If you so much as lay a finger on her…" He pointed at the boy. "I'll kill you…" With that, he left, his form shrinking away.

"Bye, Daddy!" Bra screamed behind him. "I love you!"

"Bra?" Goten went to look down at her, but she was already off, taking him by the hand, she dragged him into her room, the door slamming behind them.

Being thrown onto the bed, Goten got up on his elbows just as a blue ball hit him. "Bra? What are you? -"Goten was suddenly cut off, her lips once more crashing against his.

Their tongues dueling for several minutes they finally let go, a trail of saliva stringing them together. "Bra? Are we?" He began again, but the girl was already moving, her arms struggling with her tank top, the fabric easily being pulled over her head.

"Whoa…Bra…" He could feel himself drooling already. Bra was now clad in just a thin blue bra, the material being obviously far too tight on her considerable endowments.

"What do you think, Goten?" She giggled as she led one of his hands to the fabric, his fingers gently feeling her bra. _You didn't think that with a name like "Bra" I would have small boobs; did you?_

"Heh!" The boy chuckled, not being able to help himself. "I should have known a girl named Bra would wear a big one!"

The girl gave him a short scowl as he laughed, this was the first time she had shown this much to anyone, let alone a boy, and he was laughing at her name. _I'll show him!_

"Heheheheheh-Ooomh!" The boy suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him as she pounced, her small form putting him on his back; he gazed up in awe as she reached behind her back, her fingers messing with the greatest clasp known to man.

"Bra…" His breath left him as the blue material suddenly loosened. The girl's smirk never fading, she slowly took it off of her body, her nude globes bouncing out before his very eyes, like a pair of overinflated water balloons, just perfect for groping.

His black eyes locked onto her rack, the boy could barely utter a sound, the sight of her feminine weapons putting him to silence.

"So I take it you like big boobies?" The girl looked down at him from her dominating position above him, her large melons hanging down over his face like two firm pendulums.

"Ye…Yeah…I've always had a thing for big boobs; ever since I was little." He tried to speak, his eyes following the gentle sway of her cupcakes as she spoke.

"They're called "boobies", Goten." Bra leaned down so that her large breasts were right in his face. "That's what my Mom always calls the big ones." Her grin grew even more seductive as she followed his hypnotized gaze. "Do you think double D cups are big?" She tapped the tip of his nose, temporarily bringing his stare back up to meet hers.

"Yeah…" He gasped. "That's really big…" The boy returned to ogling her bouncy assets.

"Well…" She ran one hand up over a soft boobie, the pale flesh easily squishing in her palm. "You've seen my Mom, right?" She asked, leading him on.

"Yeah…" He let out another short gasp as he spoke, not really being able to think much about speaking at a time like this, the image of Bra's over endowed Mother only further destroying his ability to think.

"Well at my age she was only a C cup…and considering how big she is now…" Her eyes focused on him. "You know I still have A LOT." She breathed in his ear. "Of growing to do…" Goten's eyes grew wide as Bra lowered her bare chest down onto his face, smothering him in soft milky skin.

"Ooh!" She let out a loud moan as she felt his mouth open up, his hot breath coating her flesh as he took her hardened pink bud into his maw, his tongue soon running circles around it.

"Goten!" Another gasp shot out, now growing into a soft scream as he began sucking on her tender nipple, her pink flesh growing hot as he put more pressure on it.

 _These are incredible! I can't believe Bra is THIS big!_ The boy's mind was reeling, his body growing intensely hot; he suddenly felt the need to rip off his shirt.

'Pop!' Her soft boobie popped out of his mouth with an audible sound, her milky melon coated in his saliva.

"What is it, Goten?" The girl looked down at him with concern. "Do you not like them?" She had never thought it possible that her inheritance would repulse a man, but now she was left wondering.

"No…" He breathed, hot air pulsing out of his mouth with every breath. "I just need some air…you're cooking me, girl."

Ripping the shirt clean off of his body, the boy decided to change their "situation". Pushing the girl onto her back, he was now in the perfect position to enjoy her body. Goten quickly got back to work, grabbing handfuls of her large melons, he kneaded them in his hands, letting her creamy white flesh sink between his fingers, their consistency somehow staying between soft and firm.

"These are so freaking amazing!" The boy could not contain his excitement over the girl's treasures, a proud smile once more returning to her face.

"Do you like them that much, Goten?" She smirked up at him, the sheer amount of her flesh in his hands already answering her question.

"Hell yeah!" The boy grinned, his hands still kneading her soft marshmallows. "These are the best boobies I've ever seen!"

Moving with the speed of teenage lust, Goten continued to grope his girlfriend, soft moans escaping her lips with each grab and squeeze, his fingers now finding her soaked buds, he pulled on them, slightly twisting them until his girl screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhh!" Her voice piercing the relative silence of the room, Goten hoped no one had heard her, most of all her Father, boy, he knew what he was doing here and it was not good by the Prince's standards…he'd better be more careful. Thankfully, no one came.

"Hmm! You like having these big boobies of yours sucked?" He grinned into her flesh, teasing the girl as he had his way with her body.

"Ah!" Her soft sigh set his cock on fire. "Yes!...I love it when you suck them…Ah!"

His calloused hands still kneading her softest flesh, Goten could feel he needed more…soon.

"Bra…" His voice was low and full of need. He pulled her close to him now, her large globes squishing up against his hard pecs, impaling him with her nipples.

The girl's face turned dark red as she could feel something of his sticking into her as well, although his equipment was much larger than a couple of feminine nipples.

"Don't worry, Goten…" She smirked into his chest. "I know what you want…"

"Ugh!" The boy now suddenly found himself again on his back, the form of a female saiyan looming over him; it was a sight that had not been seen in decades; and one that the boy was certainly happy to bring back.

"Now stay still for me…Goten." Bra winked. Reaching down with slowness brought on both by nervousness and the inherited need from her Mother to torture the man she was with; Bra took hold of the zipper on his pants.

"Goten…" Bra could not hide her excitement at what she found, pulling the zipper down all of the way, she unsheathed the largest cock she had ever seen.

"You like it?" The boy chuckled, proud of his own inheritance. "Do you think you can take nine inches, Bra?"

Pulling down his pants the rest of the way until he was completely nude, the bluennette turned to him now, her face bright red, but her resolve sound.

His words hit her, but she did not hear them, her mind was too busy getting over what she was about to do. _Men's cocks are dirty…but…_ She just couldn't take hereyes off of what stood proudly before her. As much as her Daddy had always told her to stay away from such a thing…there was something about it that she craved…

"Don't move…" She said apprehensively. Not wanting to do anything too quickly, Bra slowly leaned down, her nose mere millimeters from his cock head, she took a couple experimental whiffs, her inhales tickling the boy and torturing his heated member.

"Bra!" He shook, a large glob of precum dripping from the slit at the top, the sudden movement of the rod causing it to whip across her lips, his nectar coating them.

Bra was still thinking over what she had smelt when his cock had attacked her, his essence on her lips, she tentatively stuck her tongue out, collecting what sat on them and bringing it back into her maw, the mere sight of it all making the boy buck, another few droplets escaping him.

"Bra…" He moaned, eager to have the girl suck him.

It seemed at first like the girl was going to get up and leave, but with a sudden movement only a saiyan could accomplish, she was on him, the head of his meaty cock slipping into her mouth, her lips wrapping around it, she began sucking on him like a blow pop!

"Agh!" The man gripped the sheets, his fingers nearly tearing the fabric as she sucked him. Her tongue ran over his boiling skin, cleaning his dripping wet member of his liquid. She concentrated on the underside, slowly running her tongue up and down it, moving faster or slower depending on what noises he made.

 _I can't believe it!_ Goten practically screamed in his head. _Bra Briefs is sucking me off!_ He was right though, the daughter of Prince Vegeta, a Princess in her own right was now sucking on his cock like a pro, her lips moving over him as she took more and more in, he could feel his cock brush against the back of her throat.

"Ach!" She could feel herself choking on him now. _He's so big!_ His precum defiling the back of her throat, she was forced to bring him back out again, the front five inches of his cock thrusting in and out of her mouth as she bobbed her head on him.

"Ahhh…man….yeah…" Goten leaned back now and watched his girlfriend go to work. Her blue hair moving up and down as she bobbed her head, he couldn't take his eyes off of her round boobies, the orbs bouncing with every thrust of his cock. It seemed everything she did made them bounce. _I love having a busty girlfriend…_

Suddenly though, she stopped. Her blue eyes moving up to meet his, he wondered what she was doing until suddenly she scowled mischievously, that's when he felt it!

"Ugh!" His climax seemed to come out of nowhere, just as he thought she was winding down, she picked it up again, her tongue circling his pink head she somehow seemed to just be jerking off it alone, his poor slit being assaulted by lash after lash from her tongue, each one doing its best to pry that slit open, to open up his reserves to her…

"BRA!" He could not contain his voice, his cock finally opening up; he came, his seed overflowing the confines of her mouth, she tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was too much. The last few pulses of his cock forced the remainder of his cum to drip from her red lips, the white substance leaking down onto her already slippery boobies, defiling her pure flesh in his name.

"Ah…" She leaned back now, his cock slipping out of her mouth, the last of his seed dripping out onto her stomach. She pondered over what he tasted like, but couldn't really think of anything, it reminded her of the days she had seen him training, that raw masculine scent…that was it! He tasted like a man…a taste she was now finding she could not get enough of!

"Uh-huh…Uh-huh…" His breathing was heavy, but steadying. "Bra…that…that was…how do you know how to do that?" He gasped, hoping she was just a fast learner.

"Well…" She blushed dark red. "My Mommy gave me a very thorough sex ed…" His eyes still locked onto her, she held her boobies up to her lips, gently licking off his cum and flicking the substance into her maw, smiling as she savored his manly flavor.

His resilience at an end, Goten broke. "Did she now?" He grinned, his strength returning, he got up on his hands and knees, and crawling over to the girl, he quickly overwhelmed her, pushing her to the soft mattress just as she had done to him.

His eyes roaming over her wet flesh, he gave her breasts a couple more friendly gropes before moving his hands down, sliding them along her curves until he came to her skirt.

Looking at her for permission, he soon had it, her head nodding just as he began pulling down her skirt, the blue fabric easily descending and leaving Bra Briefs in nothing, save for a tiny red thong…

"You have always liked red; haven't you?" He grinned, his eyes not meeting her scowl because of what now was displayed before him.

The girl looked to the side, her soft scowl still on her face. "Are you going to tease me all day or make me a woman?" She breathed, the girl had the sex drive of a saiyan alright, and he was currently annoying it by not playing her body like the beautiful instrument it was.

"Oh…" His grin widened. "So you want me to take it off then?" Gently slipping his finger into the thong, he slowly pulled it down her body, the middle flicking out from between her nether lips, drawing a soft moan from her dainty form.

"Ah!" Her sweet moan made his arousal only grow stronger. There was nothing that set him off like the sounds of a girl in heat.

Pulling the thong down her thin legs, he now held it up by his head, slowly taking a few whiffs of it, the scent of a soaked girl wafting into his nostrils. It was a scent that could not be ignored.

Tossing the thong to the side, he got down on his stomach between her legs. This was his first time seeing a girl's pussy up close and he had to admit it wasn't the most appealing thing in the world…not cosmetically at least, not like her jiggling melons, but in a primal way, he could not bring himself to look away from it, the clear liquid leaking out from her pink folds called to him in ways he could never deny.

Letting go of everything, he shoved his face into her core.

"Agh! Gooooooteeeehhheehhnnn!" Bra gasped in sheer pleasure as his tongue penetrated her silken flower, his rude muscle roughly running over each of her girlish petals on its way to her center.

 _She tastes like…cream!_ Was all that passed through Goten's mind, his mind in the gutter of her body…along with his tongue.

He was like a starving animal, but then again what man wasn't when there was a ripe girl who needed his attention? His hormones running wild, he lapped up her juices; every drop of feminine nectar that dared to adorn her body was quickly captured on his tongue and brought into his maw where it was savored and swallowed with a smile.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Her soft pants were music to his ears, her thighs clamping down around his head, Goten could feel himself being drawn deeper into her, the body he was ravishing was begging him to assault it even further!

"Ah! Goten…I…am…going…to! Ahh!" Her voice breaking, Bra let out a girlish scream, her body convulsing, she splattered him with her sweet juices, juices he was all too happy to clean up.

Bra's breathing slowly returning to normal, she could still feel gentle laps on her thighs, the last of her womanly present being enjoyed by her man.

She could feel him now, his cock now as hard as ever, pressing against her stomach as he rose up along her body, his lips now playing with the skin of her chest. "Bra…" He gently sucked on her nipple, drawing the bud out before letting it go, the pink skin wobbling on her breast as it popped back. "I need you…now…"

Looking into his eyes, she knew this was the boy she wanted to give her virginity to, the one she wanted to transform her into a woman and the one she wanted to make a man.

"Goten…" Her lips parted as he kissed, her, his tongue once more caressing hers, he positioned himself between her legs.

The girl was just like her Mother though and was dying to be on top, but she knew how much it meant to a guy to be the one in control of his first time…conquering a girl and all. So she would let him have it. _Besides._ She grinned. _Maybe it will make him fuck me harder…_ Her blush deepened at the thought.

"Bra…" He looked down at her apprehensively, he knew this was going to hurt, so the last thing he wanted to do now was let his lust for the girl he loved take over and cause her more pain than he had to. "Are you ready for me?"

"Heh…" Her smirk was just like Bulma's the same smirk that had dared Princes and taunted monsters. "Are you going to fuck me; or what?"

That was all he could take, her perky body and sultry smirk staring up at him, Goten parted her folds with his cock, the long white snake thrusting into her body and tearing her barrier apart.

"AHHHH!" She went to scream, but he caught her, his lips covering hers, he captured her scream inside of him, holding still within her, he waited for the pain to peter out before moving. He knew the responsibilities of being the man in a girl's first time. He was not going to ruin this for her. No, Bra's first was going to be her best!

"Ohhhhhhmmmm!" The last of her scream fading, he let go of her lips, his fingers running though her hair, softly caressing her cheek.

Visibly swallowing her pain, she gave him that Briefs smirk yet again. Her blue eyes gazing up at him, she said the words that set him loose. "I said…Fuck. Me."

"Heheh…Okay, you asked for it!" Gripping her hips tightly, Goten started to slowly move his member in and out of the girl, every ridge and vein of his hard cock sliding against her tunnel, the sensations lighting up the two teens like wildfire!

"Agh! Goten! Goten! Goten!" Bra could feel her body being filled in the most perfect way possible! It wasn't like eating too much or feeling sick, no, it was wonderful, she felt like a complete person, that special hole of hers at long last receiving its missing piece, the cock of her lover.

"Uuuugh!" His pace increasing, Goten slammed her hips against his meat over and over again, the tightness of the girl squeezing the life out of his oversized manhood.

"Bra…" He wheezed. "You're so fucking tight!" Her sweet juices flowing all around his member, he could hear the noises he made just by moving in and out of her. She was soaked!

"Ahhhhahhhhh!..." The bluennette could barely hear him though; she was finally getting just what she wanted, her man fucking her.

She felt more than full now, no, now she felt as if she were being ripped apart, the sensations of pure bliss causing her to let her hands fall back above her head, her fists clenching and unclenching with each thrust he made into her body, taking her innocence away with each push.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Goten felt like such a man! He had fought Buu and braved danger before, but never before had he felt so manly! With the girl he loved below him, her body writhing in pleasure on the end of his manhood, he truly understood what he meant by the phrase; "making a man out of you". This was it; and Bra had been the one to transform him.

His pace increasing tenfold, the couple felt like they could not take the pressure much longer.

"Goten!" She gasped. "I think I'm coming!" her body quaking underneath him, she could feel her loins tightening around him.

Feeling his end nearing, Goten let go of her hips, his hands following his eyes, he moved to her bouncing boobies, the slippery water balloons had been bouncing in a steady rhythm as he fucked her, the speedometers of their love making. Now it was time for him to read them.

"Gah! Goten!" Bra's voice broke as he grabbed her assets. _Maybe he loves them too much!_ His cock deep within her pussy, his hands now greedily groping and kneading her defenseless bosoms, she came.

"Ahhh!Ohmmm!" He smashed his lips onto hers once more, both their screams erupting inside each other as they climaxed at the same time.

Goten's hot seed shot out into the tidal wave of her nectar, the white liquid coating her insides and filling her up nicely.

"Ah…Ah….Ah…" He pulled out of her now, their cocktail of love dripping out of her body It was such an erotic sight; her deflowered body now leaking HIS juices, he had that primal satisfaction he had been craving.

"How was that, Bra?" He grinned triumphantly down at her, his hands still pushing her boobies around on her chest, the pinkened orbs wobbling against each other. "Did you like how I fucked you?" His enunciation of a particular word reignited the fire within her, the results something he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Guh!" Suddenly finding himself on his back, the newly anointed man was quick to find that while he had been on top as a boy, now that he was a man, the woman was going to be calling the shots this round.

"Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun!" She giggled down at him, her hands playing with his hard pecs. "I'm part saiyan too, ya know?"

"Right." He grinned back, his eyes still feasting on her body. "You're the girl after all."

"That IS right." Her small form crawling over top his wide one, she couldn't help feeling so small and weak compared to him, despite the fact that he had given control to her willingly. Running her hands over his muscles, she really saw the difference between guys and girls, even more than what was represented by their rather over endowed forms.

His pecs were as hard as bricks, yet still smooth, his rippling abs made her want to grind her core on them until she came, her body in the meantime, was full of smooth curves, and soft delights, the exact opposite of his rugged bumps, but even so, she knew that they fit together just as perfectly as their organs did, her round curves filling the gaps between his muscles as she lied down on him.

Her red lips sliding against his rough pink ones, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, happily sucking on his tongue when his came out to face hers. Bra could feel the gifts her Mother gave her, her huge double D cups, still growing larger, pressed against the hard pecs of her man, their soft forms squishing up and out against him, both giving way to his masculinity with their flesh and fighting it with their peeks. _This feels so right…_ She thought.

Taking her lips off of his, she pulled herself up, her dripping core mere inches above his cock, she teased him. "Ever been with a saiyan girl before?" She played with her hair as she spoke.

"I think I just finished fucking your brains out less than five minutes ago." He grinned triumphantly; her V card had become the ultimate trophy in his cabinet.

"No…you fucked a girl. Now…" Her smirk never fading, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock, her face grimacing as she was pulled open once more, her pink tunnel stretching to its limit to accommodate the returning guest. "A saiyan girl is going to fuck you…"

"Ahhh…uhhh…ahhhhh!" Her sweet moans filling his ears, he laid back, his cock bottoming out inside her without either of them having to do anything.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Bra got going. "Now you'll see what fucking a saiyan girl is really like!" Her hips moving against his manhood, she began bouncing herself on top of him, their organs still super sensitive from their last orgasms, they could feel the lightning already shooting through them!

"Goten! Goten! Goten!" Her pale form bouncing atop his mighty meat, Bra could feel her body quaking and shaking, her very core being torn apart in bliss just as her hair flowed around her, blue long strands moving all over the place.

"Fuck! Bra!" Goten could barely hold back now, the girl's fingernails were digging into his thighs with every thrust, somehow finding the strength to look up; he was captivated by the most amazing sight in the world.

He had been told many times by Master Roshi growing up, that bluennettes were the sexiest girls around, their bodies and minds the most attuned to what was best for both them and their partners. The old fool had mainly been talking about Bulma, but if only he knew…her daughter was just like her, if not worse!

Gazing up at the panting angel above him, he spotted his favorite toys, her formerly virgin breasts bouncing on her chest, now claimed for him and him alone. His hands moving to them as easily as if he were punching a foe, he grasped them, the soft flesh of her boobies jiggling in his hands, he groped and kneaded them hungrily, the sensations spurring her on to grip his cock with renewed vigor.

"Goten! I can't take it much more!" Bra screamed, her hands clutching his hips, she could feel her climax at her door.

"Fuck…Bra…" Goten's pants echoed across the room, his grip on her lovely double D cups never faltering, he thrust one last time as he came inside of her.

"GOTEN! BRA!" Their names shot through the room like bolts of lightning, their juices mixing within her body, they felt like life couldn't get any better…

'BOOM!' Bra looked straight ahead at her door…or where her door should have been. "Huuuh!" She cupped her hands over her mouth in utter horror and humiliation as she stared at the figure in the doorway.

"Oh…fuck…" Goten groaned, his skin growing cold, he too saw what his girlfriend was seeing.

Vegeta was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, fuck is right!" The man roared. The golden aura of a super saiyan 2 spiraling around him, he stepped into the room, blue lightning sparking around him with each heavy step, each heavy step that brought another ton of fright into the two nude teens.

His green eyes scanning over his daughter, the daughter that had been defiled by the spawn of Kakarot, he scowled. "Get your hands off of her…"

Realizing he was still cupping her naked boobies, Goten quickly let go, his hands shooting up in the air instead, her large globes bouncing freely.

"Daddy!" Bra screamed, her smaller hands now covering her chest instead, although Goten did a MUCH better job at it. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here" He cocked an annoyed eyebrow at his slut of a daughter. "That's what I should be asking you…" He turned his deadly gaze to Goten. "Or should I be saying it to you?"

"Eee!" Goten's frightened whimper was nothing to the angry prince. His daughter had been deflowered by arguably the worst thing possible. Although he knew it could be worse, the thought did not stay his anger. No Father would ever want to see what he had seen, but now that he had seen it…he was going to make sure he would never see it again.

Marching closer and closer to the impudent brat, he held out one finger, a ball of yellow energy gathering on the tip.

"No! Daddy! Don't hurt him!" Unsheathing herself with a wince, Bra crawled on top of her lover, protecting him from her Father's anger.

"Get out of the way…Bra…" Vegeta snarled, his anger still peaking, he wanted nothing less than the total destruction of the boy who had sullied his little girl.

Grabbing hold of Bra by the arm, he pulled her aside, her arms shooting to cover her body; she went to jump back onto her boyfriend when he took aim at his forehead.

"Now, don't ever touch my daughter…again…" His voice echoed through Goten's ears, the boy clenching his eyes shut, he waited for the end. _At least my last day on Earth was a good one!_

"STOP IT, VEGETA!" The sound of a feminine voice behind the three stopped the fuming man in his tracks.

"Bulma…?" He started to turn his head, the energy on his finger still there. "What do you think you are…-"

'SMACK!' Her hand struck the side of his face, causing the energy to dissipate and giving Goten's life a second chance.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta turned to face her now, temporarily forgetting about his prey.

"I said STOP, Vegeta!" Her blue eyes shot lightning back into his green ones.

Goten watched the woman with a mixture of fear and admiration. Here was Vegeta, one of the strongest people in the universe, and Bulma just slapped him, not once fearing for her wellbeing. She was amazing!

His gaze shifting to his girlfriend, her body now covered by a bed sheet, he couldn't help wondering. _Is this what Bra is going to be like?_ Bulma had the fire of a saiyan woman and she didn't even have any blood! What on Earth was Bra going to be like with such a combination of genes?

"Woman, get out of my way!" Vegeta barked at her, his anger still overflowing.

"No! Leave them alone!" Bulma flicked some hair out of her eyes. "Bra is an adult now; let her make her own decisions."

"But…" Vegeta was starting to stumble. Bulma truly was a remarkable woman. "The boy…he defiled my little girl…"

"Hmmph! I am not a little girl!" Bra grizzled in the background, bringing her, her Mother's attention.

"Clearly! And don't you start, young lady!" She wagged her finger at her daughter. "I don't see any protection on that boy so we're going to the pharmacist tonight!" She yelled; her eyes moving to Goten's soaked cock, the meat still hard and red.

Bra hugged the sheet closer to her body, her nudity a sight Goten was glad was gone. He didn't need Bulma staring at his length any more than she had already.

The two teens looked away humiliated, their faces blushing bright red even as Bulma began to cool down the situation…and heat up another one…

"Bulma…" Vegeta was still shaking with fury. "That boy defiles my little girl and all you want to do is buy her birth control?" What was wrong with his woman?

"No…" The bluennette leaned up against him, her large E cup boobies smooshing into his chest. Her breath tickling the crook of is neck; he could feel the anger slipping away, a new emotion taking its place to burn away inside of him.

"I want you to do some defiling…" Her blue eyes shining up at him, the man could feel her soaked core pressing against his leg, her need for him growing by the second.

"Bulma…I…" He started, his power being drained by the body of his woman.

"Now don't you think about them…" Bulma took hold of his hand, and gently lowering it from the boy's face; she led it under her blouse, his palm now closing around one soft globe. "Think about these…" She gave him a suggestive wink.

 _Wow…_ Was all Bra could think. _So this is what Mommy meant by power over men…_ Her eyes focused on her parents, she didn't see her blushing boyfriend still trying to cover his massive cock. There were some downsides to being so blessed.

"How about we go back to our room and…have a little puff puff?" Bulma smirked, her curvy form slowly leading her husband out of the room, his hand now gently massaging her breast; he couldn't even remember why he was in his daughter's room in the first place. "I need a big bang attack right about now…" She cooed.

The two teens watched them go, Bra impressed at her Mother's abilities over such powerful warriors, and Goten…he was just staring at his girlfriend. A singular thought passing through his mind. _Oh, man…She is going to be sexy forever!_

 **A/N: This is only my second fic to feature Bra and I loved it! She is just like her Mother isn't she? And still with plenty of growing to do! I loved writing this so much! If you enjoyed this fic; please leave me a detailed REVIEW!**


End file.
